TMBB Season Two
by Weirdintrests213
Summary: The second season of The Modern Brady Bunch. Summer is over and a knew school year is here. New drama, New people, same characters we know and love. Mari/Lexi, Jesus/OC, Callie/Wyatt, Jude/Connor, Brandon/OC, OC/OC
1. End Of Summer Barbeque

**DACIE** **POV**

Today is the last day of summer. Well technically it's the last Friday of summer, but it feels like the last day. Tonight we are having and end of summer barbeque to celebrate moving up in our school years and moms being able to escape us for the day. I'm both excited for and dreading this school year. I'm excited for cheerleading, and basketball, but I'm dreading the unavoidable drama. Oh well, I'll deal with it when I have to until then, I can focus on me.

I have spent a lot of time thinking about myself, my friends and my family this summer. It was good to think about something other than dating drama. I've spent most of my free time with me family. I've made new friends too. Since Julie isn't really my friend anymore, I haven't talked to her since she worked out if my backyard after I told her no for the hundredth time. Carissa, on the other hand, has become very close to me. I like her, I really do, but I haven't tried anything with her. We are just friends, which I am totally fine with. I'm just glad I know her. My sisters have become really good at picking up on my moods and pick in me a lot. They think it's funny that I have a crush on my best friend. Until I point out that they are both dating their respective best friends. Mariana and Lexi are almost to the year mark, and Callie and Wyatt are just a few months behind. They shut up after I point that out.

My brothers enjoy teasing me too, about how the most popular person at school can't get the girl. I roll my eyes and shove them away. They usually pick the time that I'm hanging out with Carissa to tease me, which makes me blush and pay Carissa doesn't know who they are taking about.

The end of summer barbeque consists of me, my family, my siblings significant others, and their families. Since I'm not saying anyone, I invited Carissa and her family. Her mom teaches social studies to the high school students, and her dad is the athletic director. Her two little sisters, Cora and Catherine, are mini versions of their older sister.

I walk into the backyard and see Callie and Mari standing next to the sound system. They are whispering to each other, obviously planning something. They look at me and smile before turning away and walking back into the house. I shrug my shoulders and turn to go take a shower, figuring I will find out soon enough.

**CALLIE POV**

"Is everything set?" Mari asks me. We are standing in the backyard, making sure the sound system is set fire karaoke.

"Yeah. All we need is the girls." I say back. Everyone had picked up on the tension between Dacie and Carissa. We all want to help Dacie get the girl, especially since she helped most of us get together. I mean, she helped Wyatt find the right way to ask me out. She helped Connor and Jude get over their fears, she helped Brandon pick out a song to play to his new girlfriend Taylor, she sang the song Lexi used to ask Mariana out while the two shared their first kiss, and she helped Jesus realize his sexuality which led him to Daniel. She has helped all of us find happiness, and we want to return the favor.

Everyone that is coming to the party is in one the plan, except for Dacie and Carissa. I talked to Carissa's parents the last time I dropped Dacie of at the summer workouts. They were a little shocked at first, but they too had noticed the chemistry between the two girls and were willing to help. Everyone is excited to see what will happen tonight. I just hope everything goes according to plan.

"Alright let's go get ready. It's almost party time." Mari led me up the stairs after we smiled at our younger sister who had come into the backyard.

By the time I came back downstairs, almost ask of our guests had arrived. Mom was making the grill, taking to Lexis parents, while mama watched Dacie and Conner shoot hoops with Conners parents standing next to her also watching the two friends. Daniel and his parents, his sister stayed home, were just coming through the door, Daniel making a beeline for his boyfriend who as setting up the karaoke. Mariana and Lexi were sitting at the picnic table together talking quietly. Brandon and Taylor were over by the pool. Taylor's parents joined mom and the Riveras at the grill. Wyatt walked up to me and kissed my cheek while his parents went to grab drinks from the kitchen.

Once Carissa and her family arrived we sat down to eat. I sat next to Wyatt, with Brandon on the other side of me and Taylor next to him. Daniel was on the other side of Wyatt then Jesus. On the edge sat Jude with Conner across from him. Dacie sat next to Connor then the three Perez girls, Mariana and Lexi. Our parents sat at a separate table. We all ate burgers and hot dogs and talked and laughed. It was great to be together like that.

After we ate, all the kids played a round of knock out, which was a draw between Dacie and Connor. Then it was time for karaoke.

"Alright everyone. We need all the Foster kids up on stage please." Mom said into the mic. We ask made or way to the stage and had mama play the song. We all sand Roar by Katy Perry together, then passed the mic around for a while. The second time Dacie had the mic she told us to pick a song for her to sing. I nodded to mom who clicked the song. We found out that Dacie and Carissa have the same favorite song.

**I know your insides are feeling so hollow**  
**And it's a hard pill for you to swallow, yeah**  
**But if I fall for you, I'll never recover**  
**If I fall for you, I'll never be the same**

**I really wanna love somebody**  
**I really wanna dance the night away**  
**I know we're only half way there**  
**But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way**  
**I really wanna touch somebody**  
**I'll think about you every single day**  
**I know we're only half way there**  
**But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way**

**You're such a hard act for me to follow**  
**Love me today, don't leave me tomorrow, yeah**  
**But if I fall for you, I'll never recover**  
**If I fall for you, I'll never be the same**

**I really wanna love somebody**  
**I really wanna dance the night away**  
**I know we're only half way there**  
**But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way**  
**I really wanna touch somebody**  
**I'll think about you every single day**  
**I know we're only half way there**  
**But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way**  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**I don't know where to start, I'm just a little lost**  
**I wanna feel like we never gonna ever stop**  
**I don't know what to do, I'm right in front of you**  
**Asking you to stay, you should stay, stay with me tonight, yeah**

**I really wanna love somebody**  
**I really wanna dance the night away**  
**I know we're only half way there**  
**But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way**  
**I really wanna touch somebody**  
**I'll think about you every single day**  
**I know we're only half way there**  
**But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way**  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

You can take me all the way, you can take me all the way, yeahDacie was looking at Carissa the entire time she was singing. Everyone clapped once the song finished. Dacie thanked everyone before stepping of the stage. She walked directly to Carissa and said something to her. Carissa smiled at her before she leaned up and kissed her. Everyone cheered. It reminded me of when Mari asks Lexi got together. Once the two finally separated Dacie had the biggest smile on her face. I was so badly my little sister was finally happy.

**MARIANA POV**

YES! It worked! I had a little deja vu while Dacie was signing she again when they kissed, but my joy over shadowed the weird feeling. I was so happy for Dacie. She deserved to be happy and it was killing me to see those to girls not be together.

Every one was cheering and laughing while the new couple blushed but smiled. Then Dacie got a suspicious look on her face.

"You planned this." She said pointing at me.

"Actually, everyone was in on it. If you guys weren't so obvious with your feelings this might not have happened." Callie said. Dacie blushed again and rolled her eyes.

"C'mon girls leave them alone." Mom said we're giving me a wink, letting me know she is glad it worked too. Callie and I walked away, letting our little sister spend time with her new girlfriend. I walked over to Lexi.

"I'm proud of you babe. You kept the plan a secret." Levi said to me. Everyone knows I'm not the best at keeping secrets.

"Thanks. I'm happy for them." Lexi hugged me.

"Me too. They remind me of us." I turn in her arms so I can lean my back against her front.

"Yeah. I love you." I say and feel her lips press against my hair.

"I love you too."

Defiantly the best way to end the summer.

**AN/ So there it is. I think I'm going to do at least two POVs for each chapter. What do you think? What will happen next? Don't forget I have a promise to keep. **

**Anyway, leave a review and tell me how you feel. **

**Kloveyoubye!**


	2. First Day of School

**JUDE POV**

I walked through the doors of Anchor Beach with Dacie. We don't work or on the first day of school, so it's the only day off the year Dacie and I get to school at the same time. We head to the gym for the first day of school meeting together, running into Connor and Carissa as we go. We find seats together with most of the football team and cheerleaders around us. We sit near the front so Dacie can get up for the dance with the rest of the cheerleaders.

"Let the drama begin." Dacie said sarcastically as the first bell rang. I laughed.

"Good morning students. Welcome back to Anchor Beach. It's great to see you all again..." Mama started the welcome back speech. I saw most of the students start to zone out and I felt kinda bad.

I felt Connor squeeze my hand and looked over at him. He gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled back and mouthed 'I love you' to him. He leaned towards me and whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I still get a rush when he says that to me, even after being together for a year. I know he loves how flustered I get when we are alone, or having a moment.

"We are looking forward to another wonderful year at Anchor Beach." Mama finishes her speech. I feel bad for missing what she said, but I figure Dacie knows. However, when I look at her, she and Carissa are whispering back and forth, completely oblivious to everyone else. Well, there goes that idea. Damn.

The first class is just like it always is, everyone catching up and the teacher trying to get us to listen her. Dacie and I have four classes together, Science, ELA, U.S History, and Algebra 1. She is so proud of me, getting into the advanced math class. In her words, "You worked your ass off last year. Of course I'm proud of you."

By the end of the day, I am already waiting for summer. I like going to school, but only for a few hours. After that, I just want to nap. Dacie and I are walking home together, talking about the classes we aren't in together.

"Seriously though, I know we were not that annoying when we were in the sixth grade. Really, it's ridiculous." I laugh at her and she playfully punches my arm.

"It's going to be a good year." I say smiling at my sister.

"God I hope so."

**STEF POV **

I open the front door and am immediately hit with the sound of my children laughing. I follow the sound to the kitchen and find all six of them standing around the table, chatting about their days. It seems that everyone is laughing at Jesus, which doesn't surprise me at all, who is looking at them all with a disbelieving expression.

"What's going on, my babies?" I ask them as I come to stand at the head of the table. They all smile at me.

"We were just talking about our days. What's up?" Callie answers me.

"Cool. How'd it go?" They all give me vague answers with a small shrug or noncommittal grunt. I laugh at them. They are clearly not happy summer is over. "Alright. Where is Mama?"

"She is on the phone upstairs." Brandon answered me. I left the kids to continue their conversation and went to find my wife.

I found Lena in our bedroom, staring out the window.

"What's up love?" I ask, wrapping my arms around her from behind and putting my chin on her shoulder.

"That was Dacies' birth father. He wants to see her." She said. My mind immediately flashes to her last birthday, and the scar on her left arm, caused by her birth mom.

"What did you say?" She turns to face me.

"I told him that we would talk to her about it, but it is ultimately her decision."

"Do you think she will want to meet him?" I ask her.

"If she doesn't, she may run into him eventually. He is enrolling his kids at Anchor Beach."

"His kids?"

"He has three other kids. One is a senior, one a sophomore, and one in seventh grade." She says.

"She has half siblings?"

"We would have known sooner, but they thought Dacie had died in the fire."

"That girl has the worst luck sometimes, doesn't she?" I ask sarcastically, Lena chuckles.

"Yeah, I guess she does."

"Let's go tell her." Lena followed me out of our bedroom into the kitchen.

I hope this works out.

**JESUS POV**

"How am I going to talk to her about this?" I ask Daniel who is sitting on my bed watching me pace around my room.

"Just talk to her. She is your sister, treat her like it." He says. I don't know if I can do that. "I have to get home before my mom freaks out. Listen to me; everything is going to work out. Okay? Stop worrying. I love you."

"I love you, too. Be safe going home." I walk over to him and kiss him. He pulls me closer for a second before releasing me and heading out.

"Are you freaking out too?" Callie asks as she and Mariana walk into my room.

"Yes. How are we supposed to talk to her about this? She found out on Monday, and hasn't brought it up since."

"Maybe because she knows we are thinking about it." Mariana suggests.

"Or maybe, I don't know what to think about it." Dacie walks into the room, bringing our attention to her. "The last time we met someone from my birth family, I ended up having flashbacks, and getting a scar on my arm. I'm terrified of the thought of meeting them; but, I would rather meet them on my own terms, than have an awkward encounter at school."

I didn't know what to say.

"And, I'm even more terrified of meeting them alone. So I have a question for all of you. Jude, B, can you come in here please?" She called out to our brothers who were obviously looking for us.

She waited until everyone was in the room to speak again.

"Will you guys come with me when I meet my birth family?" She asks, looking down at her feet nervously.

"Of course." Callie says.

"Definitely." Brandon replies.

"Sure, no problem." Jude says.

"Count me in." Mariana answers her.

"Jesus?"

"You couldn't keep me from coming." I smile at her and we all pull her into a group hug.

"Just tell us when, and we will be there."

**AN/ So this chapter was shorter, I'm kinda distracted. Might be awhile before the next update. I could really use some positive reviews to cheer me up. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget my promise. **


	3. Meet the Taylors

**BRANDON POV**

I was surprised by the Taylor family. They agreed to let us go with Dacie to their meeting. We will be leaving later today. I hope things go well, for Dacies' sake. That girl has been through too much in the last year; she needs to be able to relax for a while, but I doubt that will happen.

Anyway, the plan is to meet Steve, Cris, Zack, and Bethany Taylor at the park today after lunch. Currently we are sitting in the living room waiting for Dacie to finish her phone call with Carissa. You would think those two had been together for years if you didn't know them; they know each other so well.

"Are you guys ready for this?" Mom asks us, drawing our attention to her. She has her hands in her pockets, and she keeps messing with her hair.

"We just want to support her." Callie answers for all of us.

"Okay. But if you want to leave at any time, I'm sure Dacie will understand." Mama tells us.

"She is always there for us; we need to be there for her too." Mariana replies, once again speaking for all of us. Moms nod their heads and give us all proud smiles.

"Ready to go?" Dacie asks as she makes her way down stairs, putting her phone in her pocket.

"Ready when you are, sis." Jesus says. Dacie gives us a reassuring smile and we file out the door.

The Taylor family is already there, waiting for us when we arrive at the park. Dacie looks at us all and tells us we can back out if we want too.

"There is no way in hell we are letting you do this alone. You are our sister, and we are going to stand by you." I say to her, looking her in the eye so I can be sure she understands what I am saying. She nods and opens the car door.

We walk to the Taylors together. Moms lead the way, and Dacie walks in between me and Callie. Mariana is on the other side of Callie, and Jesus is in between me and Jude.

"Dacie, is that you?" The oldest looking man says, Steve I guess.

"Hello, sir." She says. I can tell she is nervous, maybe even scared, at the sight of the man in front of us.

"Please, call me Steve."

"Hello Steve. I'm Stef and this is my wife Lena." Mom says, stepping between the man and Dacie.

"It's nice to meet you."

"You as well." Mama answers, stepping just a little bit closer to Mom. Something about this man has put everyone on edge.

"So, if you don't mind, I would like to speak to Dacie privately. To explain what has happened these last few years." Steve says, looking at my little sister. She looks up at me and Callie, before answering the man.

"I would be more comfortable if one of my moms or siblings was with me." She says her fear obvious to all of us.

"That's fine with me. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." Steve said. Dacie looks at all of us, seemingly trying to decide who she wants with to go with her.

"Callie? Will you join us please?" She asks, looking up at the oldest girl in the family.

"Of course, lead the way Steve." Callie and Dacie follow the man over to the swing set and take on the swings, side by side.

"Is anybody else getting a weird vibe from that man?" Jesus asks.

"Did you see how scared she was?" Mariana asked, keeping a close watch on our sisters.

"What happened? Before the fire I mean. Do we know how she was treated before the fire?" I ask looking to my moms for an answer.

"No, we don't. She never talks about it." Mama said.

"But she dreams about it." Mom says.

"What are you talking about?" Jude asked, looking back over at Dacie.

"She has nightmares. Whatever happened to her when she was a child was not good. Whatever it was, it continued for seven years."

"What about the fire itself. What caused it?"

"We can discuss this at home." Mom said. Dacie and Callie were headed back towards us.

"Steve is going to introduce to his kids, since we will be in school with them." Callie says to us. She has her arm wrapped around our little sister. Dacie looks like she could burst into tears at any moment.

"Come here Dacie." Mom says, opening her arms for the young blonde. Dacie wraps her arms around our mother and buries her face into the older woman's' neck.

"What happened over there?"

**CALLIE POV**

"What happened over there?" Brandon's whispered question drags me out of my mind.

"I'm not sure. I didn't understand a lot of what he was saying." I answer. It's true; I don't understand most of what was just discussed between the two people. "All I know is Dacie is terrified, and Steve was trying to apologize for something." I keep my voice low.

"We will talk to her when we get home. She is defiantly hiding something." Brandon whispers back. I don't understand why Dacie would be hiding something from us, unless she was trying to protect us from something.

"Alright. This is my oldest son Cris; he will be a senior this year." Steve points to a blonde boy wearing a hoodie. "And this is Zack; he will be a sophomore." He points to another boy with dirty blonde hair and a strong frame. "And this is my youngest daughter Bethany; she is going into the seventh grade." A girl who looks almost exactly like Dacie smiles at us. There are small differences between the two girls, but you can tell they are related by blood.

"It's nice to meet you guys." Dacie says giving a small smile to the three teenagers standing before us.

"You've grown up so much. Do you remember us?" Cris asks her.

"Nothing good. I don't remember anything good." She says. I see moms share a look and Jesus glance at Dacie. What is she hiding?

"I remember you loved playing basketball. I used to sit you on my shoulders so you could dunk it. Do you still play?" Zack asked.

"Yeah. I'm the captain of the team actually."

"Didn't you guys go undefeated last year? Some of my friends were talking about it." Bethany spoke.

"Yes, we did. The first time in ten years." I could by the way Dacie was speaking and holding herself she was still nervous, tense.

"Well it was nice meeting you all, but we had better head home." Mom spoke up about an hour later. The three Taylor kids were still asking Dacie questions and she was becoming more reluctant to answer.

"Of course. Thank you for coming out today. Dacie please think about what I said." He looked at my little sister who nods and shrinks back a little bit, moving closer to Jesus and Brandon.

We rode home in silence. I guess everyone was processing what had happened today. I wasn't surprised to see Carissa, Daniel, Conner, Wyatt, Lexi, and Mikayla standing on our porch, all wearing worried expressions. They seem to have a sixth sense when it comes to people they love being in trouble, we all do.

Dacie made a beeline for her girlfriend as soon as her feet hit the ground. She didn't even wait until they were on the same step before wrapping her arms around the other girl. Carissa held her girlfriend close to her, running her fingers through her hair. Wyatt came towards me.

"What happened?" He asked me, looking at the couple with a worried expression. I looked around and saw the others in similar positions; holding each other close, offering comfort as best they could.

"I'm not entirely sure." I answer him as I lean into his chest. He wraps his strong arms around me.

Dacie and Carissa are the first to break apart. Dacie whispers something to Carissa who nods and whispers something back. They kiss lovingly for a moment before Dacie turns to the rest of us.

"I'm sorry to ask you all to leave, but I have something to explain to my family that I'm not ready for anyone else to know about yet. Please understand." Dacie says.

"We understand Dacie." Lexi says, letting go of Mariana and walking towards the young blonde. "But I hope you know, we are all here for you, if you need us. Just say the word and we will be here." Lexi hugged Dacie and Carissa, who had wrapped her arms around her girlfriend from behind, before turning and walking back to Mariana.

"She's right, Dacie. Just let us know, okay?" Wyatt says before giving my sister a hug, kissing me, and offering to drive the others home. Everyone assures Dacie that they are there for her before hugging her and either getting in Wyatt's car or walking away.

Once it was just the Fosters family once again, Dacie turned and walked inside the house. We all followed her, knowing that no matter what she told us, or what she was afraid of, everything was going to work out.

**AN/ So this came out much faster than expected. What I feared was going to happen didn't, which means more updates. School starts in roughly two weeks, so my updates will probably only be on weekends. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading!**

**Kloveyoubye! **


	4. The Past

**LENA POV**

Dacie lead us all into the living room, where she sat down in one of the chairs and gestured for us to sit down as well. I looked at Stef and saw the same question running through her mind. What happened to our daughter?

"I know you are all confused. What happened today… I wasn't expecting it. Any of it. I don't know why I don't remember anything good about my birth family. Maybe I can't associate anything good with them."

"Dacie what happened to you?" Stef asked. I could see the unshed tears in my wife's eyes and rubbed her back soothingly.

Dacie looked down, as if preparing herself for the story she is about to tell.

"It's hard to talk about; it's difficult to even think about. I can tell you that the man we met today is not the same as the man who took care of me in my first seven years of life. The man who raised me was cruel, and vicious. He drank and smoked all the time…I can't tell you everything he did, because I don't know myself. I was a kid; I didn't know what was happening most of the time.

I do know he never touched me in that way. I think he was so repulsed by me; he was sickened by the thought. So he beat me. Often, and most of the time for no reason. He never left any visible scars. Not that Kerrie cared any way. I don't remember having any younger sisters, which I think means the beatings started when I was very young, most likely right after she was born."

When the fire started, I wasn't sure what to do. I thought about staying where I was, locked in my room, and letting the smoke suffocate me; but for some reason, I couldn't let myself do that. I must have landed on something that was a little soft, or else I probably wouldn't be here today. I jumped out my bed room window."

The next thing I knew, I was in a hospital and my family was dead, or so they thought. The sad thing is I didn't even care, I was happy to be out of that house. Suddenly I was placed in a home that wasn't much better than my birth family. I was in the bad house for a few months before Bill came over when the father was beating me. The first good memory I have is of Mom picking me up after offering me some candy." Dacies eyes glazed over while she was speaking, like she was somewhere else. Towards the end of her story she started to come back to the present, smiling at Stef as she said the word 'Mom' and then looking down.

"I'm sorry I can't give you more details on what happened. I just don't think I can say anything, and I really don't want you guys having to hear what I went through." Stef was at a loss for words, the kids were openly crying. I stood up and then kneeled in front of my youngest daughter.

"Look at me Dacie." I wait until she meets my eyes before continuing. "You don't have to apologize to us. Nothing that happened to you is your fault. Do you understand? Nothing. Is. Your. Fault."

"I understand Mama. Steve apologized today. That's what he wanted to talk with me about."

"It's good that he apologized. I am glad that you told us Dacie. I hate knowing that my daughter was put through hell, but you made it out. You are here now and that is all that matters. We love you Dacie, and we are never going to do anything to hurt you." Dacie nodded her head and leaned into me.

"I love you too Mama."

**MARIANA POV**

It broke my heart to hear what happened to my little sister. After Mama told her that we wouldn't hurt her, we all surrounded them, forming a wall of Fosters around the youngest daughter. Dacie smiled at us, tears in her eyes.

"Thank you guys." She said. "I know it was hard to listen to that."

"I bet it was harder to share it." Jesus said. I can tell by the way he and Callie are standing that they are going to be extremely protective of Dacie for a while. We are all naturally protective of each other, but Dacie is feeling vulnerable, and we won't let anything happen to her.

"I, um, I'm really glad I have you all here, but I need some time, by myself. To process." Dacie spoke, slowly moving out of our little circle and towards the stairs. She took the stairs two at a time and then was out of my sight.

"Just give her some space guys. It took a lot for her to tell us what she did." Mom said. I could tell she was struggling not to cry in front of us. Mama was rubbing her back, silent tears falling down her face. I nodded.

"I will be in my room." I say and head for the stairs, slower than my little sister had gone. I hear my siblings following me, each heading to their own room, most likely feeling as bad as our little sister.

I don't understand how people can treat their children like that. I know Jesus and I didn't have the perfect childhood, but we were saved sooner, when we were younger. My heart aches thinking about what my sister has gone through.

I stand outside her door, I can hear her crying, sobbing, but I can't move. It takes me five minutes to gather the strength to open the door.

Dacie is sitting on her bed, her back to the door. Her body is shaking. I slowly make my way towards her and sit on her bed. She looks at me, heartbreak written all over her face. I haven't seen her like this since Kelly left. I wrap my arms around her and pull her close to me. I hear footsteps and it's not long before Callie is on the other side of her.

We sit there holding each other for a long time, tears on all of our faces. By the time Dacie stops crying, she is falling asleep. Callie and I don't let go, we just maneuver ourselves so that we are laying on the bed, Dacie sleeping between us.

I look up and meet Callies gaze. I can see the same heartbreak written on her face, a look that I'm sure my face is showing as well. With one look I know, nothing will ever harm Dacie or anyone in this family ever again, without having hell to pay.

**AN/ Sorry for the wait. I know I didn't give a lot of details with Dacies' story, but things are going to be revealed as the season progresses. Thank you for reading, leave a review. **

**Kloveyoubye**

**~Weirdintrests213**


	5. Learn to Love Again

JUDE POV

I hate when Dacie stops singing. It has been a week since we met with the Taylors, and Dacie hasn't so much as hummed. Everyone is worried about her. Callie and Jesus have been stopping by the middle school classrooms every day to check on her. Brandon and Mari have been spending time with her at home. But I don't think anyone, or thing, is helping.

She's been having nightmares too. I hear her, every night. She hasn't been screaming, but I can hear her shooting hoops outside after one hits. She doesn't think anyone in the family knows about the ways she calms herself down, but I do. I am almost certain Moms and Callie know. But we never talk about it; it's not our place.

I wake up before everyone on Tuesday; we had Monday off for Labor Day, and head down to the kitchen. Dacie came down soon after I did, sitting beside me in silence. Coach Brown had given her the week off so she didn't have to be at school early. She looked exhausted. There were bags under her eyes, the blue tint that normally sparkled was dimmed, and her blonde hair seemed flat, deflated. I hated every second of it, for her.

"I'm sorry." Dacies voice broke the silence we had been sitting in. I turn my head, giving her a puzzled look.

"What are you sorry for?" I ask her, turning my body towards her.

"Everything, nothing, I don't know. I just…I feel like every time something happens, everyone puts their lives on hold to deal with it. I don't like thinking I am keeping you from living your life." She says, looking down like she is embarrassed, which almost never happens.

"You're not. I promise. We love you Dacie, we want to be here for you. In any way we can." I smiled at her. "Carissa does too." I say. Dacie sucks in a sharp breath.

"I know," She sighed. "I just don't want her to feel like she has to be a part of this."

"So you are trying to give her an out?" I ask, confused. Before Saturday, Dacie and Carissa had been joined at the hip.

"I guess so. I don't want to lose her, but I am afraid to let her in. The last time I let someone in, they completely shattered my heart. I can't take that again." She says. I pull her into a hug, releasing a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Talk to her. Tell her how you feel and what happened with Kelly. She will understand." I told her, giving her a squeeze before releasing her. She gave me a small smile, but didn't reply. We soon heard the rest of the family coming down the stairs. I saw Dacie pull her phone out and send a text to someone. I really hope it was Carissa. I don't want to see her heart broken again.

Moms were the first of the family to come down after us, catching the last glimpse of a smile from Dacie. They smiled at me and then caught each other's eye, having a silent conversation. Dacie gave them a small smile before looking down at her phone. She read something and her smile grew, making me hope even more that it was Carissa she was going to open up to.

DACIE POV

I seriously don't know what I would do without Jude. He is an amazing brother to me, friend to Carissa, and loving boyfriend to Connor. Without him, I don't think I would have the strength to walk into school today.

Now that we are at school, I need to find my own strength. People always see me as the strong one, the unbreakable one; no one knows how fragile I actually am.

I asked Carissa to meet me in the gym, after cheerleading practice, which means I have to deal with questioning, worried glances from her all day. We have the exact same schedules, but I can't talk with her unless we are alone. Carissa isn't a cheerleader, but she told me she had to stay after school to work on something for an art competition, so it wouldn't be a problem to meet me around four.

I was standing in the middle of the court, staring up at my name, on the wall beside the score board, when I felt her arms slide around my waist. She pulled me close to her, gently kissing the side of my face before settling her chin on my shoulder.

"What's bothering you?" She asked quietly, pulling my body impossibly closer to hers.

"Do you think love ever goes away?" I ask her just as quietly.

"I think love is different for everyone, and how long it lasts depends on the person." She kisses my neck softly. "Why?"

"It was something Steve said to me on Saturday. He told me that even though I may have a new family, his love for me will never go away, and I will always be a part of his family. But any love I ever had for him is gone. It disappeared the moment he raised his hand to hurt me. And now, I don't know if what I'm feeling is love, or something that can be mistaken for it." I turned in her arms as I was speaking, meeting her eyes for a moment before looking down at my feet.

"Dacie, I can't even begin to imagine what you went through, what you are still going through, but I do know about love. Love isn't something that can change at a moment's notice. It takes time to grow, and fade. It can change who you are, change what you believe. Love is something that makes your eyes light up, your heart best faster, your head spin, takes your breath away, and makes you forget what you were doing. It opens your eyes, and your heart to so much more than you had before. Love is what I feel every time you walk into a room." She whispered the last sentence against my lips, pulling away from me before I could say anything.

"Wait. Don't leave." I say catching her hand and pulling her back to me, locking my arms around her waist. "You really feel like that?" I ask looking deep into her eyes.

"Of course I do. How could I not love you?" She said placing her hands around my neck, her fingers winding into my hair.

"I'm nothing special. I'm just me." I say giving a small, insecure shrug.

"Exactly, you are you. You know who you are and don't try to hide it. You are the most amazing person I've ever met, and I can only hope I am around to see the amazing woman you are going to become."

She kissed me, softly, the softest kiss I have ever received.

"I love you." She whispered after she pulled back.

"I love you too." I whisper back, leaning my forehead against hers.

"You don't have to say it back." She told me.

"I know, I mean it. I do love you, so much it scares me. I can't imagine going through this with anyone else, and I am going to be telling you how much I love you every day for a long. You should get used to it." I smiled at her.

"I look forward to it." She said kissing me again. I knew I wanted to be like this with her forever. I glance over at the clock, seeing I still have quite a bit of time until I told mom I would be done.

"Dance with me?" I ask her. She smiles and nods.

"I would love too." We dance slowly, moving in time with our beating hearts. She leans her head on my shoulder, sighing happily. I lean my head against her and hum a slow song, enjoying holding her close to me. She nuzzles my neck before leaning up to connect our lips.

"I love you." She says.

"I-"My reply is cut off by the sound of the door slamming open.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!"

Well, shit.


	6. Not Again

**JESUS POV**

To say I was shocked when Dacie came running out of the gym, chasing Carissa who had run out just a few seconds earlier, would be an understatement. I was almost trampled by my little sister only to be knocked down by someone else who came running out of the gym. What's up with all these people in the gym?

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" The girl asked hurrying to stand up again.

"I'm fine. What's going on?" I ask her, looking at her for the first time. "Kelly?" I say, a shocked gasp escaping my lips.

"Jesus?" She asked, just as surprised as I am.

"What are you doing here? Didn't you move to Texas?" I ask her, wondering why the hell she would be in California.

"My dad got transferred back, so here we are. Who was that girl with Dacie?" She asked me, looking pissed off at the thought of someone with Dacie.

"That was her girlfriend." I say, not saying Carissa's name, but making it clear that Dacie was with someone else.

"Since when?' She asks.

"Almost one month." I answer her, turning when I hear footsteps and seeing Dacie and Carissa approaching, holding hands.

"What are you doing?" Dacie asks Kelly, pulling Carissa closer to her side.

"I thought I would be welcomed back with open arms, apparently not." Kelly said.

"What are you doing here?" Carissa repeated the question.

"Shut it bitch. This isn't about you." Kelly spat at her. I moved to stand on the other side of Carissa, Dacie pulling the girl slightly behind her.

"Don't talk to her like that. She has done nothing to you." Dacie spoke lowly, her posture giving away her true anger. Carissa placed the hand that wasn't holding tightly to Dacies on the blondes shoulder, visibly calming her.

"She has you. That's enough." Carissa scoffed.

"You let me go. You left me crying in front of the entire school. You lost your right to be jealous over a year ago." Dacie said taking a step back as she calmed down, moving closer to Carissa.

"I shouldn't have done that. I never should have let you go. We could've made it work. We can still make it work." She said moving closer to the couple. I stepped in between the three girls.

"You are different, Kelly. You are not the girl I loved. Maybe it would've worked out between us, but it didn't. And I'm glad it didn't. Because it made me a stronger person, and taught me about real love. I'm sorry, but I don't love you anymore."

"I can't believe you." Kelly said.

"You should. Please accept this." Dacie said. I stepped forward a little bit, forcing Kelly to take a step back. After hearing what Dacie has gone through, I won't let anything hurt her, that includes her ex.

"Walk away." I told Kelly, not giving her the option to keep talking. She turned and walked back into the gym. It turned back to the girls, surprised to find Daniel standing behind them.

"Are you guys okay? What happened?" Daniel said moving around the girls and taking my hand.

"We're fine, Dan. Kelly just wanted to talk." I said.

"And throw a few punches." Dacie said angrily.

"What?" I ask her outraged. How dare someone else hurt my little sister?

"Calm down, Jesus. I can handle myself in a fight. Besides she wasn't after me." Dacie said turning to look at her girlfriend.

"Kelly? I thought she moved." Daniel whispered to me, wrapping one arm around me.

"She moved back, and she wants Dacie back." I said. Daniel pulled me closer to him, leaning his head on my shoulder and taking a deep breath.

"Shit just hit the fan." He whispered. I let out a dry chuckle.

"Shit hasn't stopped hitting the fan since last year."

**CALLIE POV**

"What do you mean Kelly is back?" I asked Jesus. He, Mari, B, and Jude were standing In my room, Jesus telling us what happened after school. Dacie and Carissa were out back, sitting together under the big tree.

"I mean she is back. And she wants Dacie back." Jesus said, repeating what he said upon entering the room.

"But, why?" I ask.

"She loves her." Jude said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Love makes you do crazy things. Sometimes, you even hurt the person you love most, all because you love them." Brandon says, my thoughts immediately going to Wyatt, and what he told me would hurt him the most.

"Does Dacie love her too?" Mari asks moving to the window and watching Dacie and Carissa, who seem to be deep in discussion, thankfully, not arguing.

"She did, but that was before she left. She has changed so much since then. She's been through so much since she left." Jesus said.

We all have.

No one said the words aloud, but we were all thinking them. Kelly was like a member of the family before she moved away, I don't think we have the energy to let her back in, not with how much she hurt Dacie.

**DACIE POV**

I never though Kelly would be back. I defiantly didn't think I would have to fight her off, or protect my girlfriend from her. Carissa has barely said a word since we got to my house. She just led me to the big tree in my back yard, then sat down placing herself in my arms.

"Are you ok?" I ask her as I run my hand up and down her arms.

"I'm fine." She said still not looking at me.

"Carissa," I whisper making her look at me, "please talk to me." Her eyes are sad, as she speaks.

"Do you love her?" I knew she was going to ask, but it still surprised me.

"No, I don't love her. I love you. I'm not going anywhere, so you can get that thought out of your head right now. I meant what I said earlier, ok?" I tell her, making sure she hears me.

"I'm sorry, I need a break." She said moving out of my arms. When she turned to face me, I saw her tears.

"Please don't do this." I say, reaching for her. She backed away from me, heartbreak written all over her face.

"I'm sorry." Just like that my world came crashing down.

**AN/ I PROMISE THINGS WILL NOT STAY LIKE THIS FOR LONG! But I need you to tell me who you want Dacie with. I have a plan for both, Kelly and Carissa, and I know who I favor; however, I don't know who you prefer. So please leave a review **

**Kloveyoubye**

**Weirdintrests213**


	7. Halloween Dance

**CARISSA POV**

I made a huge mistake. I can't believe I was so stupid! I know Dacie loves me. I know she has absolutely no feelings left for Kelly, or any other girl for that matter. And I broke up with her! Leaving her house, taking myself out of her arms, was the hardest thing I'd ever done. I know it seems crazy but I can see the rest of my life with Dacie. Getting married, kids, everything. But I had to go and screw it up. Fuck.

I can see how broken she is. Most people don't think I know her that well, but I do. We were only together for a little over a month, but I know everything. There were no secrets between us, none, at all. We told each other everything. I had never shared so much with another person.

It's been almost a month since we broke up. I can't stand seeing her around school, a fake smile plastered across her face, the light in her eyes gone. She even carried herself differently. Her usual swagger and confidence replaced with an insecurity she shouldn't have.

But today is different. Today, everything is going to change. Kelly has been planning on asking Dacie out at the schools Halloween dance. I know Dacie doesn't want to go, and will probably say no, but I can't help mentally killing Kelly every time I see her staring at my Dacie with an adoring gaze. No, not my Dacie, not anymore. But if things go my way, she will be again.

I have been preparing what I am going to say to her for the last week. It has to be perfect. I can't risk losing her for good.

I spend two hours getting ready. I wear tight fitting jeans and a tight red shirt. I place a black cloak around my shoulders and let my hair fall in natural curls, just the way Dacie likes it.

When I get to the dance, I can feel her eyes on me. When I find her gaze she doesn't look away, taking in my appearance just as I am doing to her. Her outfit is very similar to mine, the only difference being her blue top and straight blonde hair. She is gorgeous. I can see several people checking her out. Kelly is standing nearby looking on with jealousy.

I see the rest of the Foster kids spread out in crowd. Callie is sitting in the corner with Wyatt's' arm draped across her shoulder. Brandon is dancing with Mikayla. Jesus and Daniel are over by the food. Mariana and Lexi are standing close to the door. Jude and Connor are standing with Dacie, wearing matching James Bond suites.

It was a full five minutes before Dacie looked away from me. I sighed as she turned.

"You were an idiot." I hear Jesus say and turn to see him with his eyes on his little sister.

"I know."

"But she loves you. We all do. So, whatever you are planning now is your chance." He says as Dacie exits the gym, heading out to the beach. I follow close behind, barely catching the Fosters smiles.

Dacie is sitting in the sand, only a few feet away from the tide, when I find her. She doesn't say anything as I sit beside her.

"You should go back inside." She tells me after a few minutes. I turn my head to look at her. "I don't want to ruin your night." She doesn't look at me, continuing to stare out across the ocean.

"There is only one way to make my night better." I whisper and she finally looks at me. Tears are shining in her beautiful blue eyes. I reach out to wipe them away as they start falling.

"I'm so sorry Dacie." I say. "I was stupid and insecure and jealous. It's just, you were with her for almost a year, and you had a history with her. I didn't think I could compete with that. I was wrong." Her eyes snap to mine, hope buried behind the tears. "I know you love me, or did anyway. I'm so sorry I ruined everything." I was crying now too. Dacie reached out and pulled my chin up.

"Stop it." She looked deep into my eyes. I always felt like she was seeing my soul when she did that. "We both made mistakes. Can we just pretend that this last month never happened? Because I really want to kiss you right now, but I won't if-"the rest of her sentence was silenced by my lips finding hers.

The kiss was explosive, like fireworks going off, angels singing, breath gone, no one else in the world kiss. I hands found her hips, easily sliding around to her back. Her hands cupped my face. We parted once air became a necessity.

"Please don't run away again." She whispered. I pulled her closer to me.

"I'm never letting you go again." I felt more than heard her chuckle.

"I'm holding you to that." I smiled and kissed her again.

"We better head back inside." Dacie stood and offered me her hand. Once I was on my feet she placed her arm around my shoulders, mine going around her waist. We walked back slowly, in no rush to get back to the party.

"Dacie! There you are. Karaoke is starting." Jude came running up to us. I noticed the smile on his face at seeing us together.

"Alright I'm coming." Dacie kissed my cheek before following her brother.

"You don't deserve her." I didn't turn to acknowledge Kelly. Instead, I nodded.

"You're right, I don't."

"Hey everyone. Having a good time tonight?" I heard Dacie speak, her voice floating through the gym. "Awesome. Let's do this thing." Her smile was real as she sang.

**Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey**

Simmer down, simmer down  
They say we're too young now to amount to anything else  
But look around  
We work too damn hard for this just to give it up now  
If you don't swim, you'll drown  
But don't move, honey

You look so perfect standing there  
In my American Apparel underwear  
And I know now, that I'm so down  
Your lipstick stain is a work of art  
I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart  
And I know now, that I'm so down (hey!)

Hey, hey!  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey

Let's get out, let's get out  
'Cause this deadbeat town's only here just to keep us down  
While I was out, I found myself alone just thinking  
If I showed up with a plane ticket  
And a shiny diamond ring with your name on it  
Would you wanna run away too?  
'Cause all I really want is you

You look so perfect standing there  
In my American Apparel underwear  
And I know now, that I'm so down  
I made a mixtape straight out of '94  
I've got your ripped skinny jeans lying on the floor  
And I know now, that I'm so down

Hey, hey!  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey

You look so perfect standing there  
In my American Apparel underwear  
And I know now, that I'm so down  
Your lipstick stain is a work of art  
I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart  
And I know now, that I'm so down

Hey, hey!  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey

You look so perfect standing there  
In my American Apparel underwear  
And I know now, that I'm so down (hey)  
Your lipstick stain is a work of art (hey, hey)  
I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart (hey, hey)  
And I know now, that I'm so down (hey, hey)

Hey

For the first time in a long time, Dacie looked perfect.

**AN/ song~ "She Looks So Perfect" by 5 Seconds of Summer. Leave a review. Next chapter: How are Mari and Lexi doing?**

**Weirdintrests213 ~**


End file.
